


Раствориться в тени

by PrettyPenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон берет мальчиков с собой на охоту. Предполагалось, что они не станут покидать машину… Эта история о том, что случилось дальше.</p><p>Предупреждения: много страданий (Сэма), жестокое обращение с детьми (Сэму 12 лет), насильственное использование наркотиков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раствориться в тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Descent into Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186327) by [Varkelton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varkelton/pseuds/Varkelton). 



> Вычитка: Бьянка Нев  
> Переведено на Байки-7.

Дин со злостью распахнул дверь Импалы.  
— Дин! — крикнул Сэм, от возмущения его голос предательски сорвался на писк. Он схватил Дина за руку, пытаясь остановить, но тот с легкостью увернулся и выбрался из машины.

Собственная слабость и малый рост казались Сэму ужасно несправедливыми, просто выводили из себя — учитывая, насколько он был сознательнее старшего брата.

— Побудь тут, Сэмми, — бросил Дин тоном, не терпящим возражений, и даже не подумал обернуться. Прозвучало в точности как у отца.

— Отец приказал нам обоим сидеть в машине! — не сдавался Сэм. Он перебрался на водительское кресло, собираясь последовать за Дином.

И отпрянул назад, когда брат захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, даже не заметив. Все внимание Дина было приковано к деревьям на границе леса, словно из-за них в любой момент мог выйти отец.

— Придурок! — возмущенно прокричал Сэм. Он ударил кулаком по стеклу, надеясь привлечь внимание брата. Но Дин никак не отреагировал на грубое обращение с его чертовой машиной — и от этого Сэм окончательно взбесился. Отец как-то намекнул, что однажды отдаст Импалу Дину. С тех пор брат трясся над машиной и вел себя как полный засранец. Но, как выяснилось, не сегодня.

Когда Дин отошел от машины на несколько шагов, Сэм резко открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу. Подскочив к Дину, он схватил того за рубашку.  
— Отец сказал…

Дин наконец-то развернулся; теперь он прожигал Сэма раздраженным взглядом. Но хотя бы замечал!

— Это было пять часов назад, Сэмми. Он не должен был уходить так надолго. Что-то случилось. А теперь дуй обратно в гребаную машину.

— Следи за языком, Дин! — выплюнул Сэм, язвительно копируя отца, постоянно раздающего им приказы.

— Вернись в машину, Сэмми. — Теперь в голосе Дина слышалась угроза. Сэм заколебался. Его разрывали желание остаться и страх пред тем, что может рыскать по лесу.

Отец ушел вооруженный до зубов и, как обычно, ничего им не сказал кроме того, что не думает, что дело займет больше пары часов. За чем бы отец ни охотился, это, очевидно, было что-то очень нехорошее.

Лес был густым и каким-то зловещим. Дин смотрел сердито, прожигая в Сэме дыру и требуя повиновения. В конце концов страх победил. Не отрывая от Дина взгляда, Сэм поплелся назад и несчастно опустился на край водительского сиденья.

Однако он не стал залезать в машину целиком и закрывать дверь. Дину придется смириться.

Тот бросил на Сэма недовольный взгляд, демонстративно покачал головой и направился к багажнику. Сэм слышал, как он роется внутри машины; через несколько минут Дин появился с заткнутым за пояс джинсов пистолетом.

Пройдя вперед несколько футов, он обернулся к Сэму.

— Оставайся здесь, Сэмми, — повторил он, словно Сэм был несмышленым ребенком. — Я только проверю границу леса, может, смогу найти следы отца. Я ненадолго.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и, стараясь быть храбрым, согласно кивнул. Но не успел Дин сделать и пары шагов, как Сэм взмолился:

— Дин, пожалуйста, не бросай меня здесь.

Его голос звучал тонко и жалобно. Точь-в-точь как у того самого маленького ребенка, каким считал его Дин. Сэм мысленно дал себе пинка. Теперь Дин поднимет его на смех.

Дин обернулся. В его взгляде отражалось сочувствие и ни следа ожидаемой насмешки.

— Я не собираюсь далеко уходить, ясно? Только проверю, что отец не лежит прямо тут, за деревьями, и не истекает кровью, пока мы торчим в машине и валяем дурака.

Представив описанную Дином картину, Сэм побледнел, его замутило. Он забрался ногами на сиденье и нервно обнял колени.

Дин шагнул к нему.

— Я скоро вернусь. С тобой все будет в порядке. Я хоть раз тебя подводил, а? — спросил Дин, виновато хмурясь. Сэм понятия не имел почему. Но совершенно точно знал, что должен убрать это выражение с лица Дина: ему там не место.

— Ты самый лучший, Дин. Ты никогда меня не подводил.

Не то что отец, мысленно продолжил он, но решил промолчать.

Дин быстро, самоуверенно ухмыльнулся — от недавней печали не осталось и следа, — развернулся и побежал в сторону леса.

Сэм наблюдал, как движется брат — уверенно и бесстрашно, — и думал, сможет ли он стать таким, как Дин, таким же храбрым. Дин был лучше него практически во всем… за исключением разве что учебы. Да и то, потому что не старался. Приложи он усилия, скорей всего, переплюнул бы Сэма.

Надеясь как можно дольше не терять Дина из виду, Сэм выбрался наружу и прислонился к машине.

Дин уже проделал половину пути от машины к лесу, когда Сэм увидел, как среди деревьев мелькнула тень: показалась и тут же пропала. Наверное, воображение разыгралось — это могло быть просто безобидное животное или… еще что-нибудь.

— Дин, — прохрипел Сэм, голос отказывался слушаться. Брат не обернулся, и Сэм в некотором роде испытал облегчение. Дин бы обозвал его девчонкой и отправил обратно в машину. Сэм тяжело сглотнул, дрожа от страха. Он не хотел оставаться один.

Что бы ни обещал Дин, он ни за что не вернется, пока не найдет отца. А что, если он тоже пропадет на несколько часов? Ведь скоро стемнеет, через час или два…

Сэма бросило в холодный пот. Он понял, что бежит вперед, спеша сократить слишком большое расстояние между ними. Он был уже близко, когда из леса к Дину метнулась черная тень.

Существо двигалось грациозно и бесшумно, а Дин смотрел в другую сторону.

Молясь, чтобы Дин обернулся, Сэм рванул быстрее, страх за Дина гнал его вперед. Он боялся сильно шуметь, боялся привлечь внимание брата; любой посторонний звук — и Дин повернется к нему, и тогда тем более не сумеет вовремя заметить существо.

Мгновенья растянулись на часы. Каждый шаг, каждый вздох длились болезненно долго, словно при замедленной съемке. Сэм видел, как Дин наконец-то оглянулся, заметил угрозу и шарахнулся в сторону.

Но даже молниеносной реакции Дина оказалось недостаточно. Он едва успел выхватить пистолет, как тварь набросилась на него, выбила оружие из руки и с грохотом повалила на лопатки. Тварь была огромной, похожей на волка, но гораздо больше, чем обычно изображали в книгах. Она прижала Дина к земле. Тот вцепился в мех на шее, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать клыкастую тварь как можно дальше от себя.

— Дин! — в ужасе закричал Сэм, срывая голос.

Волкоподобная тварь, оскалив зубы, яростно рычала, сквозь лютую ненависть в ее взгляде проглядывал разум. Из пасти прямо на лицо Дину капала вязкая слюна. Тот пробовал увернуться, но руки дрожали, готовые отказать. Тварь слегка отпрянула, еще шире открывая пасть, собираясь укусить…

Еще ни разу в жизни Сэм не носился с такой скоростью. Со всего размаха он врезался в тварь, скидывая ее с Дина, и покатился вместе с ней, путаясь в конечностях и мехе.

В грудной клетке что-то тихо хрустнуло, левую часть тела прострелила ужасная боль — они с тварью катались по траве, пока наконец не остановились. Существо уставилось на Сэма, ощерилось, обнажив мощные острые зубы, способные, кажется, перегрызть металл.

Сэм застыл и сжался от страха.

Он не мог пошевелиться и едва мог дышать, только продолжал смотреть в глаза твари. Та занесла лапу для удара, но вдруг… остановилась. Взглянула на Дина, шарящего по траве в поисках пистолета, перевела задумчивый взгляд на Сэма. Тот дрогнул, и тварь осклабилась: хищно, предвкушающе, жестоко. Несколько мгновений она изучала Сэма, а затем рванулась вперед и вцепилась зубами ему в плечо.

Адская боль разлилась по телу. Сэм закричал от беспомощности, громко и протяжно. Кажется, он просил, умолял тварь: «Нет, пожалуйста, пусти!» — как будто это могло помочь. Следом эхом раздался отчаянный крик Дина: «Сэмми!».

И тогда тварь встряхнула его, раздирая плоть. Сэм завыл от мучительной боли: с каждой новой встряской, с новым рывком его охватывал все больший ужас. Он рыдал, умоляя Дина спасти его. Перед глазами поплыло, красное сменилось черным…  
Проваливаясь во тьму, он расслышал резкий звук выстрела.

Блаженное забытье ускользало от Сэма, как бы тот ни старался его вернуть. Даже при неглубоком вдохе грудную клетку жгло огнем, но Сэм жадно дышал, хватая воздух широко открытым ртом. Сквозь марево боли настойчиво пробивался шум, в котором можно было различить слова.

— … что это… отец…

Говорил Дин, но его голос словно доносился издалека. Сэм тихо позвал:

— Дин…

Он хотел, чтобы Дин был рядом.

Но пробовать говорить не стоило — в довершение своих страданий Сэм ужасно закашлялся.

— … только… ты… нужно… город! — прогремел голос отца по границе сознания.

Боль становилась все сильней, в плече словно взрывались фейерверки. Сэм знал, что должен быть сильным ради отца, ради Дина, он отчаянно метался, пытаясь уйти от этой боли, но изо рта невольно вырвался стон. Конечно, он понимал, что это все бесполезно — нельзя сбежать из собственного тела. Сэм всхлипнул, когда сильная рука отца крепче сжала его грудную клетку, а пальцы безжалостно надавили на рану.

— Извини, сынок. Нужно держать… из тебя хлещет, как из свиньи на бойне. — Голос отца звучал тихо и успокаивающе, как почти никогда до этого, и Сэм откинулся назад, ища уюта и безопасности.

— Знаю, тебе больно. Просто сосредоточься на дыхании. Дыши размеренно, как я тебя учил. Это поможет.

Сэм попытался дышать медленнее, сосредоточиться на вдохах и выдохах. Но каждый новый вдох раздирал его раскаленными когтями, вырывая из горла задушенные рыдания. Сэм спрятал лицо в изгибе отцовской руки, мечтая снова потерять сознание.

— Черт возьми, отец! Мы должны отвести его в гребаную больницу! — ругался Дин с переднего сиденья. Сэм знал, что его постоянные всхлипы и стоны нервируют брата, но никак не мог их сдержать.

— Следи за языком, юноша! — тут же осадил Дина отец. — Делал бы, что велено, и мы бы не попали в эту передрягу.

Затем наступила гробовая тишина. Сэм снова рвано вздохнул:

— Пожалуйста, не… кричи на…

Желудок свело судорогой. Не дай бог его начнет выворачивать наизнанку. Наверное, смерть сейчас была бы лучшим избавлением от боли.

— Через пятьдесят миль найдешь нам мотель, — сказал отец, в его голосе все еще сквозило напряжение.

— Почему? — еле слышно пробормотал Дин с переднего сиденья. — Просто скажи, почему мы не можем поехать в больницу, пап? — Вопрос прозвучал мольбой.

— Будешь спорить с приказами, солдат? — рявкнул отец.

Последовала долгая пауза, прерываемая тихими болезненными стонами Сэма, наконец Дин произнес:

— Нет, сэр.

Может быть, это страдания так затуманили его разум, но Сэму показалось, что впервые в жизни он услышал сомнение или даже намек на неповиновение в голосе Дина.

Но потом волна дикой боли разошлась от груди к плечу и ударила в голову. Сэм кричал, пока не потерял сознание.

Глухая пульсация в плече отдавала болью. Сэм попытался закрыться от нее, цепляясь за забвение сна. Но рана снова требовательно заныла, и Сэм пронзительно вскрикнул. Третья волна окатила огнем — резкие импульсы лишали точки опоры, казалось, что он падает, хотя Сэм смутно ощущал, что лежит на кровати.

— Дин? — простонал он. Голос прозвучал низко, скрипуче и ломано. Словно чужой.

— Я здесь, Сэмми. Рядом с тобой, — успокоил Дин.

Сэм открыл глаза, ища брата. Дин держал его за руку и гладил по голове, но Сэм не ощущал мягких прикосновений брата — боль притупила чувства. Тело содрогалось в спазмах, зрение совсем затуманилось из-за выступивших на глазах слез.

— Больно… — через силу произнес Сэм, веря, что брат, услышав его отчаянную мольбу, поймет с единственного слова и предпримет хоть что-нибудь.

Дин наклонился, успокаивая, баюкая, и это было так непохоже на его обычного старшего брата-засранца, способного справиться со всем на свете, что Сэм удивленно выдохнул.

Дин отвернулся.  
— Пап? — позвал он. — Сделай что-нибудь.

— Прости, сын. Еще раз можно уколоть только через час. — Отец был зол. Сэм не знал почему, и эта неизвестность разрывала сердце, только усиливая его страдания.

— Папочка, — заплакал Сэм. Боль вдруг ошеломила, забилась внутри с новой силой, и Сэм хрипло закричал, выгибаясь над кроватью.

— Сэм? Прости меня, Сэмми. Мне так жаль, — отчаянный беспомощный возглас Дина прорезался сквозь огонь. Сэму хотелось успокоить брата, он попытался открыть рот, уверить, что все в порядке, но его снова накрыло болью, как приливной волной, и смыло обратно в блаженное небытие.

Из тихой дремы его выдернула мешанина звуков. Пытаясь прийти в себя после сна, он глубоко вдохнул. Легкие наполнились отвратительной вонью, и Сэм закашлялся, чувствуя, что его сейчас вырвет. Разило его собственной засохшей кровью и застарелым потом, засевшая внутри инфекция отдавала приторным гнилостным смрадом. Захотелось перегнуться через край кровати и сплюнуть на пол.

Он почувствовал, как его обвивает сильная рука Дина. Все внутри кричало, понуждало прильнуть в успокаивающее объятье, но из-за смешавшихся ощущений Сэм отпрянул в сторону. Зажал руками уши и заставил себя дышать ртом, делая мелкие вдохи. Ничего не помогало.

— Дин? — выдохнул он. — Что со мной?

Он отчаянно хотел понять и ждал, что брат сейчас все объяснит, но единственным ответом Дина было:

— Не знаю, Сэмми. Боже, я… — Дин замолчал, потом через силу продолжил: — С тобой все будет в порядке. Понял? Все будет хорошо.

Голос Дина сорвался. Сэм подполз ближе, пока не свернулся калачиком у брата на руках, ища убежища, как прежде, когда был совсем маленьким. Из глаз потекли слезы, но Сэм не стал сдерживаться, плача за них обоих.

Дин и отец поглядывали на Сэма, словно у того отросла вторая голова. Атмосфера в хижине была настолько гнетущая, что Сэму захотелось на улицу. Он слез с кровати и потянулся.

— Я выздоровел, у меня больше ничего не болит. Пойдем погуляем. Ох, тут так воняет. Как вы это терпите?

Отец только сильнее нахмурился и бросил:

— Оставайся в доме, Сэмми.

— Почему? — тут же вскинулся Сэм. Он устал постоянно следовать отцовским правилам, тем более что они практически никогда не имели смысла — отец любил ставить ультиматумы ни с того ни с сего. Сэму уже двенадцать, скоро исполнится тринадцать. Отец не имел права обращаться с ним как с маленьким.

— Просто делай то, что я тебе говорю, Сэмми.

Сэм схлестнулся с отцом взглядами. Он так и знал, что не дождется нормального ответа.

— Сэм, — позвал Дин сзади. — Просто послушайся отца в этот раз, хорошо? После нападения прошло всего пять дней.

Развернувшись на месте, Сэм накинулся на брата.

— Что, ты теперь на его стороне?! — закричал он, кипя от гнева. Он оттолкнул Дина, и тот отлетел к противоположной стенке. Слишком злой, чтобы задуматься, как это у него вышло, Сэм распахнул дверь и ступил на порог, вдыхая изумительный запах свободы.

— Сэмми! — рявкнул отец. Сэм проигнорировал его и сделал шаг вперед. Подальше отсюда!

В воздухе вдруг остро и сладко запахло медью. Сэм резко обернулся и принюхался, ища источник. На предплечье отца зиял порез, густая алая кровь соблазнительно стекала по руке, капая на пол. Сэм осторожно шагнул к нему, затем еще раз, очарованный близостью волнующего аромата и привкусом металла и пепла под языком. Тихо, мучительно застонав, он обхватил руками руку отца и поднес рану ближе, ко рту. Язык метнулся попробовать на вкус теплую струящуюся кровь. Сэм словно познал смысл жизни, вкус счастья. Кровь была всем, о чем он только мог мечтать, но даже не догадывался — а сейчас, зная об этом и получив, он хотел еще.

Острая игла впилась в шею. Сэм дернулся назад, так и не успев распробовать дразнящий вкус, зажал ладонью крошечную ранку… голова внезапно закружилась, и Сэм покачнулся.

— Пап? — не понимая, спросил он. — Пап, что ты сделал?

Тот не ответил и повернулся к Дину.

— Вот видишь, сын? — Голос отца казался опустошенным. Сэм даже не ожидал услышать такой тон от всегда хладнокровного отца.

— Оно заполучило его. Теперь придется его запереть, пока не стало хуже, и он никого не покалечил. Клянусь, я найду лекарство, и мы все исправим.

Мир завращался на полной скорости, пытаясь сбить Сэма с ног. Он боролся, но колени все равно подогнулись, и Сэм рухнул на пол. Дин тут же оказался рядом. Сэм уткнулся носом ему в шею, туда, где сильнее ощущался запах тепла, любви, дома. Дин начал медленно укачивать его, и Сэм затих в руках брата. Он чувствовал, как наркотик берет верх над телом. Вцепившись в рубашку Дина, Сэм взмолился:

— Дин? — Мир окрасился страхом неизвестности. — Ты же останешься со мной… защитишь меня?

Он почувствовал, как по плечу расползается влажное пятно, тонкая рубашка начала липнуть к коже.

— Да, Сэмми. Всегда. Я всегда буду здесь, с тобой, — успокаивающий шепот Дина мерно удалялся, пока совсем не погас.

Лишь тонкий вылинявший матрас отделял Сэма от металлического пола. Резко распахнув глаза, он увидел решетку. Со всех сторон его окружали прутья, удерживали взаперти, пойманным. Он в ловушке! Сэм в панике уставился на прутья и сжался всем телом, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от ненавистной клетки.

— Дин! — крикнул он, давясь, задыхаясь от страха. Ужас был таким сильным, что Сэм не мог дышать. — Дин! — еще один беспомощный крик вырвался из горла.

— Я здесь Сэмми. Я рядом. — Дин влетел в комнату из кухни, но притормозил у клетки — остановился в паре футов и нерешительно опустился на пол.

Прутья решетки располагались так близко друг к другу, что брат частично скрывался за черными полосами, так тесно, что Сэм не смог бы просунуть между ними и половину предплечья. А Сэм нуждался в контакте, ему было необходимо дотронуться. Его раздирало одиночество, он чувствовал себя отрезанным, брошенным.

Подавив свой страх, Сэм придвинулся к решетке и высунул дрожащие пальцы как можно дальше.

— Дин? — заскулил он. — Выпусти меня. Пожалуйста. Мне просто… — Частые прутья, лишившие свободы, обжигали словно раскаленные, дикость происходящего сводила с ума. Сэму хотелось выдрать себя из оболочки, удерживающей его взаперти, хотелось сорвать слишком тесную кожу. Тревога быстро перерастала в отчаяние.

В воображении родился образ крови, соблазнительно струящейся по телу, но Сэм затолкал его подальше. Он болен, он бредит. Только так.

Однако отец засунул его в клетку. Почему? Мысли беспорядочно носились в голове. Сэм пытался найти какую-то зацепку, которая помогла бы внести здравый смысл в царившее вокруг безумие. Отец отсутствовал, зато был Дин. Дин был рядом, а Сэм по-прежнему сидел в клетке.

— Ты на меня злишься? Я в чем-то виноват? — сквозь обиду хрипло прошептал он. От мысли, что Дин хочет видеть его в неволе, нарочно держит взаперти, было в сотню, тысячу раз больнее. — Дин! Я не могу тут сидеть!

Прутья решетки душили Сэма. Дин должен его выпустить, должен понять, что он не может находиться в клетке, он умрет в ней! Вой Сэма становился все громче, вторя его страданиям, и Дин качнулся вперед. Сэм посчитал это за награду.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня здесь сидеть. За что ты со мной так?

Придвинувшись, Дин взял Сэма за руку и крепко сжал.

— Я не… Боже, ты не сделал ничего плохого, Сэмми. — Дин дрожал, его широко распахнутые глаза молили о понимании. — Клянусь, я бы выпустил тебя, если б мог, но… Отец сказал… — Дин затих, словно боролся сам с собой. Он молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм почувствовал призрачный отголосок надежды, но потом Дин сгорбился, словно обессилев.

Он высвободил ладонь, и что-то оборвалось в душе у Сэма. Дин уставился на свои руки.  
— Я не могу, Сэмми. Это слишком опасно. Я не выпущу тебя. Мне очень-очень жаль. — Теперь Дин смотрел в окно в попытке спрятать от Сэма заблестевшие глаза, стремясь выглядеть сильным. Не сработало, Сэм всегда мог определить, когда Дин что-то скрывал.

— Дин? — тихо позвал Сэм. — Не расстраивайся, ладно? Я не… я не… — он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить всю глубину своих чувств, поэтому решил сменить тему: — Где отец?

— Он… он уехал… чтобы найти лекарство, — замявшись, Дин зло вытер лицо рукавом.

— Дин, мне нужно чувствовать, что ты рядом. Пожалуйста? — Сэм просунул руку между прутьями решетки, желая протиснуться дальше — не останавливаясь, даже когда металл начал обдирать его кожу.

— Сэмми, стой! — тут же воскликнул Дин. Он схватил руку Сэма и попытался удержать ее на месте.

Сэм вцепился в брата, как в спасательный круг. Он нуждался в Дине, ему было необходимо чувствовать его рядом, чтобы Дин обнял его крепко-крепко и защитил от… Прутья решетки еще теснее прижались друг к другу, и Сэм, поддавшись панике, снова взмолился:

— Пожалуйста, Дин, ну пожалуйста! Ты должен выпустить меня! — Плевать, насколько он жалок. Сейчас был он готов на все. — Пожалуйста, Дин, — всхлипнул он, — пожалуйста, мне нужно выйти!

Он крепко стиснул руку Дина, возможно, даже слишком — Дин скривился от боли. Сделав над собой усилие, Сэм разжал хватку. Дин тут же отдернул руку и прижал к груди, баюкая. В его широко распахнутых глазах плескалось отчаяние.

— Прости, Дин, прости, но послушай меня, пожалуйста. Помоги мне. Ты мой брат. Ты не можешь держать меня здесь! Ты же знаешь!

— Отец сказал нет, — испуганно прошептал Дин. Он откатился от клетки на добрый фут.

Сэм бросился на прутья, от силы удара его отбросило назад.

— Пожалуйста, Дин, ну пожалуйста! — лихорадочно зачастил он. — Пожалуйста, не бросай меня!

— Никогда, — прохрипел Дин. — Никогда не брошу тебя, Сэмми…

Сэм снова врезался в решетку, раз, другой. Может, если кидаться на нее достаточно долго, в конце концов он сломает себе кости и протиснется между прутьями. А может, умрет. Без разницы. Оба варианта были лучше, чем сидеть в клетке.

— Сэмми, хватит! — на заднем плане раздался полный ужаса крик Дина, но Сэм не прекратил свои неистовые попытки. В эту минуту дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился отец. Тут же оценив ситуацию, он хладнокровно наставил на Сэма ружье.

— Отец, нет! — закричал Сэм, впадая в бешенство от предательства.

Тот даже не собирался с ним разговаривать! Отец нажал на спусковой крючок, будто Сэма теперь не существовало.

От дротика с транквилизатором по телу расходилась слабость, но Сэм не стал бороться. Сейчас ему хотелось забытья.

Он мчался сквозь лес изо всех сил, воздух вокруг пах землей и деревьями, жизнью и обещанием. Свобода! Сердце пело в груди. Он бежал просто так, без причины, чувствуя блаженство, упивался текущим по венам счастьем.

До обоняния донесся пьянящий аромат, и он замедлил бег. Пустота внутри забилась, скрутила внутренности в нетерпении. Здесь проскакал кролик, от этой мысли рот наполнился слюной. Он остановился, пытаясь найти след. Кролик сидел на краю поляны и глядел старыми грустными глазами, пробирая до души. Желудок напомнил о себе новым спазмом, и он повиновался, прыгнул вперед, на кролика, вонзая в него челюсти.

«Не трогай его!» — кричал еле различимый далекий голос, требуя, чтобы его услышали. Кролик даже не пробовал сбежать, бессильный пред лицом судьбы.

«Мы убиваем только зло, Сэмми», — раздался другой голос, знакомый, родной.

Кровь брызнула на язык, оба голоса потонули в абсолютном удовольствии.

Круговорот жизни.

Однако чего-то недоставало. Он посмотрел вниз, на свою жертву, и, несмотря на жадно скребущийся голод, прервал трапезу. Осталась половина тушки, он огляделся вокруг, ища того единственного, с кем можно разделить добычу.

Он был один.

Его сковала тоска, сердце горестно сжалось. Ночь огласил печальный вой. Все не так, он не должен быть одинок. Его обуяла ярость, и он ринулся вперед, помчался в поисках второй половинки своей души.

Вдруг из ниоткуда возникла преграда, он врезался в нее, вышибая дух. Заскулив, он отпрянул, но тут же уперся во вторую решетку, вставшую позади. Не обращая внимания на слабую пульсацию в отбитом боку, он поднялся на лапы и бросился бежать, на этот раз по диагонали, и снова его встретили стены тюрьмы. Они словно издевались над ним, водили за нос, однако он не мог отступиться. Раз за разом он вставал и кидался в новую сторону. Прутья решетки оставались неизменны, и в конце концов он обессилено рухнул на землю и зарыдал. Он слишком устал, чтобы бороться.

Запах крови, живой, насыщенный, заставил распахнуть глаза. Взору предстала темная хижина, где Дин и отец держали его в заточении. Он недовольно рыкнул, низко и зло. Попробовал подняться на ноги, но мир опасно покачнулся. Не удержавшись, он упал и тихо заскулил.

Отец и Дин сидели рядом за небольшим столом. Из распоротой руки отца заманчиво сочилась кровь, Дин осторожно накладывал швы. Рот Сэма наполнился слюной, вязкие струйки потекли по подбородку. Он жаждал… Сэм снова попытался встать и даже сумел сделать шаг, потом ноги подкосились, и он свалился на пол. Откатившись к решетке, Сэм в замешательстве завыл.

— Нужно увеличить дозу, — проворчал отец.

Дин перестал шить и уставился на него, вскинув брови.

— Нет. Это все кровь. Она его провоцирует. Нужно было шить на улице.

Отец не обратил внимания на заявление Дина. Вместо этого он встал и достал маленькую металлическую коробочку. Порывшись в кармане, вытащил ключ.

— Пап…

— Я слышу тебя, Дин, — резко бросил отец.

Взяв шприц и ампулу, он начал приготовления. Сэм заскулил в углу. Не нужно больше лекарств, они причиняют боль.

— Да, но не прислушиваешься! — в тон отцу прокричал Дин.

Отец швырнул шприц обратно в коробку и резко повернулся к Дину.

— Проявляй уважение, когда говоришь со мной, мальчишка, — опасно прошипел он, окаменев от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

Дин не отступил. Даже наклонился вперед, к отцу.

— Может, я начну уважать тебя больше, — процедил он тихо, — если ты по-настоящему займешься проблемой, вместо того чтобы накачивать Сэма наркотиками и напиваться до невменяемого состояния, делая вид, что его не существует!

Отец замахнулся, готовый ударить. Сэм впервые видел, чтобы отец в сердцах поднял руку на одного из них. Дин отшатнулся. Отец все так же держал кулак в воздухе, все напряженно застыли на несколько долгих мучительных мгновений.

— Папочка, не бей Дина. Он не виноват, — наконец просипел Сэм, после долгого молчания голос не желал ему повиноваться.

Отец дернулся, замер на мгновенье, потом стремительно шагнул к столу, заставленному бутылками, и театральным жестом смахнул их на пол. Тяжело дыша, он оперся руками о столешницу, пытаясь прийти в себя. В конце концов он принял решение и снова схватил коробку с транквилизаторами.

— С дороги, мальчишка, — рявкнул он.

Дин неохотно отступил в сторону, давая отцу пройти.

Подняв шприц, отец двинулся к клетке, к Сэму. Сэм неуклюже попятился назад, слишком слабый и неспособный бороться.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, не надо, — взмолился он, но отец не послушал. Сдернув с клетки замок, он схватил Сэма за плечо. Игла вошла в шею, по венам растекся жидкий огонь. Отец разжал хватку, и Сэм упал вперед, не в силах удержаться. Отец захлопнул дверцу клетки и запер. Спрятав транквилизаторы, он сгреб полупустую бутылку виски и вылетел из хижины, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

Зрение Сэма затуманилось, теперь Дин казался размытой серой статуей, одиноко застывшей посреди комнаты. Сэм открыл рот, надеясь позвать его, слова только зарождались в горле, когда Сэма опять поглотила тьма.

Сэма мягко качало на волнах наркотического дурмана — без возможности пошевелиться, чувствовать, даже думать. Он смутно осознавал, как тянутся дни. Отвлеченно понимал, что время от времени ему дают прийти в себя, чтобы поесть и справить нужду, перед тем как снова окунуть в беспросветный мрак. Он жаждал, чтобы эта не-жизнь подошла к концу, все равно как, любым способом, но повлиять ни на что не мог.

Он был заперт, в ловушке, его жизнь стала бесконечным кругом небытия. Под конец только одно чувство смогло пробиться сквозь завесу — отчаяние.

Из пустоты его выдернула боль. Вспорола тело, грозя разорвать на куски. Под ее натиском Сэма вышвырнуло из ступора, о чем он тут же пожалел. Каждая косточка в нем росла, смещалась, перестраивалась, и Сэм яростно завыл в ночной воздух. Рвались сухожилия и связки, желудок вывернуло наизнанку. Он упал на четвереньки, содрогаясь от спазмов и изгибаясь от боли, которая, слава Богу, кажется, его погубит.

Когда в желудке не осталось даже желчи, он принялся звать Дина, отца, хоть кого-нибудь прийти и спасти его. Но боль никуда не уходила. Только усиливалась.

Стоя на коленях, он видел, как его руки, тело, ноги меняют форму, обрастают шерстью, превращаются во что-то другое. И тут все кусочки мозаики сложились воедино, и на него обрушилась страшная правда. Он был чудовищем. Наполовину человек, наполовину зверь. А потом тело вдруг перестало меняться, и от внезапного облегчения Сэм повалился на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Это еще не конец, он чувствовал это. Только затишье перед бурей.

— Дин? — позвал он. Голос звучал странно, чуждо.

— Я здесь, Сэмми. Рядом с тобой, — выдохнул Дин откуда-то издалека.

Сама мысль, что он останется один в последние мгновенья бытности человеком, показалась Сэму невыносимой.

— Дин, — попросил он, — пожалуйста, выпусти меня. Мне надо, чтобы ты меня выпустил!

Что-то зашуршало.

— Не смей! — эхом разнесся в тишине хижины голос отца.

— Дин, пожалуйста! — закричал Сэм.

— Прости, — беспомощно откликнулся Дин.

Голосовые связки опухли, глотку сдавило спазмом, перекрывая воздух.

— Пожалуйста, просто… будь рядом, — просипел он. — Обними меня, просто обними, чтобы я знал, что не один. Пожалуйста, я не трону тебя, Дин, обещаю. — Он никогда не сможет навредить своему брату. Всем своим существом он знал, что это правда.

Дин ничего не ответил. Боль расцвела подобно цветку, сначала в сердце, затем поползла к желудку, перебралась на конечности и ударила в голову. Она все росла и росла, пока не поглотила все тело, вытеснила другие чувства, и Сэм потерялся в ее течении.

В окно лился лунный свет, впервые за все это время плотные шторы были раздвинуты. Свет скользил по телу, успокаивал, дарил тепло, наполнял жизнью… и надеждой. Сэм осторожно вытянул ноги. Мышцы затекли от продолжительного бездействия. Он понятия не имел, как долго просидел взаперти по милости отца, временные отрезки смешались в голове. Тело купалось в очищающем лунном свете, наливалось силой. Резкий, густой запах крови заставил распахнуть глаза.

Дин.

Дин полулежал, привалившись к решетке и вцепившись в замок, так крепко, что на пальцах выступила кровь. Близко, Сэм мог до него дотянуться.

Сэм мог. От нахлынувших чувств перехватило дыхание. До конца не веря, он поднялся на ноги, задушив рвущийся наружу болезненный стон.

Потеря, провал, надежда, вина — все это отражалось на лице брата. Сэм потянулся к нему, пока почти что не уткнулся носом Дину в щеку.

Дин не двигался, зачарованно разглядывал свою руку, следя, как по ней обильно струится кровь, впитываясь в ткань рукава.

Сэм не мог допустить, чтобы от брата пахло страхом и отчаянием. Этот запах разрывал ему сердце. Он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Дин не мучил себя, только… Он не знал, что делать. Кажется, он потерял свое влияние на Дина, как только отец упрятал его в клетку. Он шумно выдохнул, привлекая внимание. В это нелегкое время им стоит хотя бы поговорить.

Радость затопила его, когда Дин поднял голову и их взгляды встретились.

Пожалуйста, Дин. Впервые с начала этого кошмара Сэм убедил брата делать то, что нужно. Ты должен меня отпустить. Смерть гораздо милосерднее, чем такое существование, разве ты не видишь?

Внезапно Дин потянулся, твердой рукой отпер замок и широко распахнул клетку. Путь к двери на улицу был чист. Сэм мог выскочить на волю раньше, чем брат успеет нажать на спусковой крючок… но ему не нужна была воля без Дина. Ему нужна была настоящая свобода.

Дин взмахнул рукой, завлекая Сэма неприлично роскошным, густым запахом крови. Впервые Сэму пришло в голову, что его брат рассматривает и третий вариант.

Нет! Страх приковал его к месту, он боролся против инстинктов. Нельзя обращать Дина в монстра, нельзя отрывать от отца.

Слишком поздно... Предложение брата было чересчур заманчивым. Сэм ненавидел себя, но жаждал этого так сильно, что глупо было отрицать. Волк внутри него нашептывал сладостные речи: Сэм не чудовище, чего бы там ни боялся отец. Он даст Дину возможность стать больше, чем человеком. Лучше.

Сэм повел носом по гладкой, шелковой, манящей коже Дина, не смея открыть рот. Внутри него все еще шла борьба, но сил сопротивляться уже не было. Язык скользнул, пробуя соленый вкус Дина. Сэм быстро добрался до крови, начал слизывать ее. Она наполняла его мощью. По телу растекалась целительная сила, и впервые за долгое время Сэм почувствовал себя живым — каждая клеточка его тела требовала наброситься на Дина. Нет, нет, сам себе твердил он. Хотя теперь он вряд ли сможет поступить правильно и оторваться. Нет. Это будет их погибель.

— Давай, Сэмми, — настойчивый голос Дина привел Сэма в чувство. Решимость рухнула, Сэм пошире раскрыл рот и укусил, утверждая права. В душе билось единственное слово: — Мой!

Они больше никогда не будут одиноки.  



End file.
